


Just Dance One Shot

by Good_Old_Fashioned_Villain



Series: Glee Fanfictions [1]
Category: Glee, Just Dance (Video Games)
Genre: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Dalton Academy, Dance With Me, Glee - Freeform, Glee Season 4, I SAID DANCE, Just Dance, Lowkey Niff Shipper, Sam Evans is the Blonde Chameleon, Slight Niff, Slight Whiff of Niff, video games - Freeform, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Old_Fashioned_Villain/pseuds/Good_Old_Fashioned_Villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Directions suspect the new Warbler captain, Hunter Clarington, of using performance enhancing drugs to improve his teams dancing skills. What if the actual answer is something far more innocent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was another idea my friend and I had for a one shot. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for other one shots or fan fictions you'd like me to write.  
> \- C
> 
> Enjoy the #SlightWhiffOfNiff ;)  
> \- H (My friend)

“It’s been keeping me up all night. There’s something weird going on with the Warblers.” Sam insisted as he walked side by side with Blaine towards the student council room. “I think they cheated.”  
“Sam, you can’t just go round making accusations like that without evidence.” Blaine sighed as they neared their destination and Sam frowned seeming in deep thought.  
“Well then I’ll find proof.” He said firmly, stopping outside the door to look at Blaine with a serious expression.  
“Guys! You’re late.” Tina scolded them, interrupting their conversation and they both scurried inside, taking their seats.

 

* * *

 

Sam sat in the virtually empty library with his laptop in front of him on the table and tabs open on several online articles about the Warblers win at sectionals as well as images Sam had located of Hunter from before he joined Dalton Academy.  
“What are you doing?” Blaine asked with a small chuckle, startling Sam as he took a seat next to him.  
“I said I was going to get proof so this is all I’ve managed to find on the mysterious Hunter Clarington and his team.” Sam informed him without taking his eyes off of his computer screen.  
“Right, anything substantial yet?” Blaine raised an eyebrow, peering over Sam’s shoulder at the tabs he had open.  
“Well you know the lovable chubby one? What’s his name…” Sam trailed off, looking over to Blaine for assistance since he used to be part of the Warblers.  
“Trent?” He offered and Sam nodded frantically.  
“Yes! Him! Anyway, didn’t you notice something odd about their sectional performance? You told me that at the start of the year Trent was still in the Warblers. Come to their performance and where is he?” Sam questioned, pointing to a picture of their ‘Live While We’re Young’ performance and Trent was nowhere to be seen.  
Blaine inspected the picture and gave a half-hearted shrug. “Maybe he was ill. That’s not enough to accuse them of using performance enhancing drugs Sam.” He tried to reason and Sam nodded in agreement.  
“I know. That’s why we’re going on a mission to Dalton.” He grinned widely and Blaine glanced at him with an identical expression.  
“I like your thinking Blonde Chameleon.” Blaine smirked as Sam slammed the lid of his laptop closed and they left the library.

 

* * *

 

Blaine, or rather Nightbird, adjusted his mask before following close behind the Blonde Chameleon as they crept along the outside wall of Dalton Academy, looking for an open window that would allow them to enter the school unnoticed.

Sam sent a grin to Blaine as he pushed a window open wider and disappeared from Blaine’s view through the gap. He had to stifle chuckle as he heard a short huff and a groan of pain signalling Sam had hit the floor on the other side.  
“All clear!” A whisper shout came from inside the room and Blaine climbed through the way Sam had gone but made a softer landing in the empty class room.

“It’s the end of the day but Warblers practise will only just have started and everyone else will be in their dorms.” Blaine explained quietly as they crouched down in the dark room trying too hard not to be seen. Sam nodded before quickly running to the door and reaching for the handle. He pulled the door back painfully slowly, causing the door to let out a high pitched squeak and Blaine nearly face palmed at the lack of subtlety. Sam then held up his hand and made an elaborate string of gestures that confused Blaine to no end. Noting Blaine’s confused expression Sam rolled his eyes before mouthing ‘Come on’.

The next few minutes consisted of Blaine and Sam making their way to the stairs whilst crouched down and sprinted for short bursts as well as making weak attempts of jumping off walls. The entire of Dalton seemed empty so Blaine and Sam’s efforts of being ‘sneaky’ were not needed until they reached the top of the stairs. A beat of a well know song could be heard from down the hall and as they approached it seemed to getting louder but the song was not an acapella version.  
Blaine and Sam shared a puzzled look and they both grabbed hold of the door handles, pushing open the double doors.

The sight that greeted them was not something they expected.

In the middle of the Warblers practice room were two Warblers that Blaine recognised as his close friends, Nick and Jeff, dancing together to ‘You’re the One That I Want’ whilst Hunter watched them with a critical gaze and the other Warblers were sat on sofas and chairs on the edge of the room they’d moved so there was more space in the centre. As Blaine’s eyes travelled further around the room he noticed a Wii system hooked up to a TV with the Just Dance instructions displayed on the screen.

As soon as Nick noticed the two surprised visitors he dropped his hands to his side which also caused Jeff, who was in the middle of the lift at the end of the song, to drop to the floor with a moan of pain and discomfort.  
“What the hell man?” He questioned as he pushed himself up from the floor but Nick had his gaze frozen on Blaine and Sam who seemed incredibly out of place in their superhero outfits.

“I-it’s not… I mean we’re no-” Nick stumbled over his words, his cheeks staining a scarlet colour as Jeff suddenly shot up instead of struggling to his feet like he had originally been doing.  
Nick was cut off by Hunter who had been sitting with Mr Puss curled up in his lap in the corner of the room. “Blaine, Sam. Have you come to congratulate us on our previous win at sectionals?” Hunter asked with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
“We were… In the neighbourhood.” Sam said slowly as he chose his words carefully.  
Hunter seemed to be amused by this response as he shook his head.  
“Trent told me. Well he told Sebastian who told me. And I’d like to let you know he was indeed ill on the day of our Sectionals performance but will be competing with us for Regionals” Hunter informed them whilst nodding towards the tall brunette who had been the source of most their problems last year during Regionals and before. “You think we’ve been taking performance enhancing drugs. Well I’m afraid the truth is rather less exciting and more… shameful then we’d like to admit.”  
“You got that good after playing Just Dance?” Blaine questioned, finding the situation all rather ridiculous.  
“We play Just Dance until we complete every song with the highest amount of points we can. You interrupted Nick and Jeff’s play through. It’s a good thing you didn’t distract them during ‘Time of my life’.” Sebastian said whilst rolling his eyes at the two in their ridiculous clothing.

“And it really works?” Sam quizzed in disbelief whilst looking round at all the other Warblers who seem significantly more embarrassed than Hunter and Sebastian.  
“Why don’t you try it out?” Nick suggested, whilst extending two Wii remotes to Blaine and Sam who took them hesitantly.  
“This seems like a fitting song.” Thad mumbled as he selected the next song and it took all the Warblers will power not to laugh as ‘Spectronizer’ started up.  


End file.
